


Bigger Is...

by emmaliza



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dressing Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, this is pure smut i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: "It's not always better, you know.""It is. It's always better."Or, Gary, Mark and Howard have a post-interview discussion.





	Bigger Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this one quote from this one interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=grEhtgj2zzU&feature=youtu.be&t=198), which uh... did things to my brain. ~~I'm sorry Gaz.~~

“Well, that was a funny thing to say.”

“What was?” Gary asks as they walk back into his dressing room (Mark and Howard do have their own, but you wouldn't know it from how little time they spend there), tossing his jacket aside before he peers back over his shoulder at Howard. He's grinning, which usually promises... something.

“About bigger _always_ being better,” Mark elaborates, perching himself on the make up table. “You know, I should be a bit offended. There are guinea pigs bigger than me!”

Howard laughs. “Don't think that's what our Gaz was talking about, though.” And like that, he's stepping up to Gary, pressing his body up against his from behind. Gary groans. Alright, not as if he didn't drop that innuendo there on purpose – he can be a bit of a tease, the others have informed him (to his slight irritation). He should have known Howard would insist on following through. It is Howard.

He can hardly bring himself to complain though, not when How is grabbing his hips and squeezing him, grinding against his arse and – fuck, is he already getting hard? You'd think he was too old for that!

Gary shudders when he feels Howard push tighter against his rear, and fuck, he is big, isn't he? Not that Gary doesn't know that, he's known that for years (thirty, to be precise) but it still sometimes catches him off-guard.

“Ah.” Mark is grinning as he watches Gary and Howard grind together, eyes black with eagerness. “Well in that case...” Mark hazily undoes his fly, the sound making Gary bite his lip. Neither of his bandmates is being particularly subtle, but subtlety is overrated. “Mr. Barlow? You reckon I've got something big enough for you?”

Gary just flat out moans at that, not bothering to hide the noise. Alright, maybe what he said wasn't just a stupid joke, maybe part of him does believe it's true. For him in any case. It doesn't help though that Howard is now reaching around his body with one hand, squeezing and stroking him through his trousers. Howard's beard grazes the back of his neck as he presses soft kisses along the skin, and Gary leans back into him, panting in need as he feels Howard harden fully against his arse, while he keeps one eye on Mark, watching him take his only quickly swelling prick out of his pants and start stroking. His throbs in Howard's hand.

“C'mon, mate,” Howard mutters in his ear. “We shouldn't leave him out.”

Then Gary is half-pushed, half-pulled toward Mark, a hand catching his own to keep him from stumbling, before Mark drags him down into a thorough kiss, moustache tickling Gary's top lip. Only fair really; Mark's complained about beard burn from them enough times. Gary groans again as Mark's tongue finds his, relishing the sweet taste he can't quite identify, but seems to suit Mark – still, Mark must know he's not really feeling patient enough to be satisfied just by kissing.

He pushes a hand out and finds Mark's cock, earning a muffled gasp between his lips. He strokes in a few times, running his thumb over the tip for that little bit of moisture, and then he can't help it, he has to look down and see. Unthinkingly, he licks his lips. It's thick and pink, dead straight, reaching up almost to Mark's navel – Mark's a little smaller than Howard, probably, but more impressive to look at because it's so out of proportion with the rest of his body. Gary should be embarrassed he's so turned on by that – he's sure he was in the nineties – but oh well.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Mark moans at him, leaning back against the mirror and letting Gary work him over. “Just like that, Gaz,” he says, although in Gary's experience, Mark isn't that hard to please. _Or maybe I'm just good at handjobs,_ he thinks, maybe a touch proud.

“Fuck.” Howard's hand squeezes him tighter as his hips start sliding back and forth faster, like he's starting to lose control. By now he's so hard he'll ruin his trousers if he's not careful, and Gary's breath comes quicker. Howard isn't pretending, he's rutting like an animal, they all know exactly what he wants – to fuck Gary, hard. Gary wants that too. He loves getting fucked on Howard's big cock, 'course he does.

“We should probably take our clothes off at some point,” Mark reminds them, even as his eyes are shut with bliss as Gary wanks him off.

“Do we have time for that?” Howard asks, but already he's pushing Gary's shirt up his torso with his other hand, groping his chest greedily. Gary is puzzled. “Before the concert?”

Ah, right. He probably should have thought of that himself, being the captain and all, but to be fair he is a bit distracted right now. Mark shrugs. “I mean, we're gonna have to get changed for that anyway.” And like that it's decided; Mark pulls away to unbutton shirt over his head, and he and How follow suit.

He doesn't like having to let go of Mark's cock, Howard suddenly not touching him at all, just so they can get naked, but he knows there's no point whining. He'll get what he wants a lot quicker if he shuts up and takes his clothes off.

Mark's trousers slip easily onto the floor just as Gary is pulling his own shirt off, and pushing his bottoms down to his thighs is a bit of an awkward struggle. Still, he manages, and Mark's grin widens when he sees Gary completely naked. He's pulled into another kiss, and doesn't even wait before grabbing his cock again, wrapping the two of them in one square palm. When Mark pulls back for breath, he sneaks another glance downwards. Gary knows he's got nothing to worry about in that department, he's perfectly average, it's just next to these two he looks a bit small. In the nineties, he could have gotten very insecure about that (and probably did), but now it just makes him horny. Very horny.

“Oh fuck,” Mark whispers against his lips, squirming and keening at how Gary touches him, and Gary likes that. He likes it a lot.

He likes it even more when Howard moves back into the picture, his muscled body pressed against the length of his back. And, well, he has a weakness there. Howard pries the cheeks of his arse apart and starts sliding himself along the skin. Gary can feel his cock, hard and wet and pulsing, rubbing against his hole teasingly, making him... _oh_...

Gary has to break away from Mark's mouth to moan, and just before he turns his head to the side he sees Mark grin, cupping his jaw gently. “You like that, yeah?” Gary nods, and he's rewarded by Howard thrusting against him harder, almost hard enough to push inside, and he's getting impatient now, honestly. “You want our Dougie's cock inside ya? I mean, I can't blame you. Just hope you won't forget what else...” Mark's hand closes over his own, encouraging him to keep stroking even when he's getting very distracted. “I'm still worth paying attention to, right?”

If Gary didn't know what Mark was getting at, Howard interprets the words for him, strong hands finding his shoulders and pushing him down onto the floor. _Ah._ Gary won't complain; it's a position he appreciates more than he should, probably, but it's also not a surprise. Of course this is what they want from him, if he's going to hint (in public) about just how much he likes it _big_. As Gary lands on his knees, he can't quite keep back a smirk

Mark doesn't seem to mind though, grinning as he takes his cock in hand and offers it up for Gary's appreciation. Gary closes his eyes and lets Mark tease him with it, rubbing himself against Gary's stubble, circling around his lips while Gary mouths at it and pushes his tongue out to steal a lick of the underside. With anyone else, he'd never be so shameless, but with his bandmates – well, after all these years, he trusts them. A soft hand finds his hair, pulls gently. “Good boy. Such a good boy.”

Meanwhile, Howard has slotted back into position, also on his knees, laying hot, needy kisses along Gary's shoulderblades while he pushes his cock further against his hole. Howard doesn't seem like he can wait much longer either. “Fuck,” he spits, and Gary feels a drop of pre-come trail along his thigh. “Gaz, you got lube here, right?”

Before he gets the chance to think through the answer, let alone say it aloud, Mark slides open a drawer from the make-up table. “Second on the left,” he says, but he grabs it himself before Howard has to go searching.

Gary pulls back from mouthing at Mark's prick, opens his eyes, and stares at him curiously. “How the hell did you know that?”

Mark looks half-exasperated, half-fond. “Gaz, how many times have we fucked in a dressing room over the years?”

Behind him, Howard snorts. “Face it mate, you're predictable.”

Gary's just about to come up with some cutting retort to that, really he is, when – _fuck!_ – Howard starts pouring the cold gel straight onto his hole. _He could have at least warmed it up first._ But that hardly matters when Howard starts teasing his arse open with two fingers, making him buck into the contact entirely unwittingly, and then he can hear Howard groan as he slicks himself up with his spare hand and...

Mark threads all ten fingers through his hair and pulls him closer. “Open up.”

He obeys instantly, Mark's prick sinking between his lips just as Howard's sinks into his arse. “Mmm,” is the only thing he can physically say, but it gets the message across. Fuck, that's good. They feel thick; his jaw is already straining to give Mark more room to delve inside and Howard, Howard just tears his arse open like it was made for him. Every nerve he has sparks to life, sings for him as Howard's cock slides against his tender insides, as deep as it will go, and Gary hasn't the slightest interest in determining where things go from there.

Nails dig into his scalp as Mark pulls him deeper, and it's never like Mark to demand anything but he knows what Gary can take, knows what he wants, knows how much he likes to be pushed. The head of his cock pushes against the back of Gary's throat and Gary's eyes roll back in pleasure. It barely takes him a second to conquer his gag reflex these days, letting Mark slip down properly, which is a good thing. He's still got an inch or two to go.

“Fucking hell,” Howard pants in his ear, teeth still grazing his skin. Gary groans as the thrusts come harder, faster, leave him split wide open on Howard's massive dick, whimpering and writhing between the two of them. “So good, so fucking good, so _tight_ , love you, Gaz, we've always fucking loved you, you know that right?”

Gary shudders. Yeah, he does know that, and maybe this isn't the position you'd expect from the captain of the ship and all that – but it's good for him, _they're_ good for him, and he loves them for that as much as anything.

“Mm, yes.” Mark is pulling him balls-deep now, until Gary almost chokes, but he manages to hold on, just. Mark has always been so kind, to him, to everyone – it's the least he deserves. “You're so beautiful like this... I want to come inside your mouth... Want to see you swallow it... You like that, don't you? You like swallowing it?”

They move in sync, a groaning, sweaty, needy mess, and Howard's hand finds Gary's cock without anyone having to ask. _Oh, thank god._ He muffles a scream around Mark's prick as Howard starts wanking him off hard and fast, clearly not able to last much longer himself, and so wanting to make Gary finish first.

Gary lets it happen, because it's not like he isn't loving being shared between the two of them like this. Mark's hard cock stretches his mouth and bruises his throat, but his cock pulses ever harder at the thought of feeling the after effects when he's on stage, singing. Howard is just drilling inside him now, burying his length whole on every thrust, and when he finds the right angle that's all it takes. Gary spills easily, effortlessly into his palm, letting How catch his come as he moans and shivers his way through it, filled to the brim and so pleased by it all.

The others don't take long after him. Howard gasps and groans and digs his teeth into his shoulder before he spills, hard, drops of come immediately leaking down Gary's thigh. Howard's mouth might leave a mark the make-up girls might have to do something about before they go on stage, but oh well. Lastly, Mark comes with a eager cry, pulling back just enough to avoid choking Gary on it, and to make some of it spill down his chin. He groans and licks his lips instinctively.

They're left hot, panting and sweating, and Gary really ought to check how long they have before they need to be on stage. He could probably do with a shower. Mark and Howard both shrink back to a somewhat normal size, Howard's cock slipping out of him with a pop, and Gary shudders at his sudden emptiness. Howard kisses along his bare skin, strong fingers massaging his back, while Mark's card through Gary's hair soothingly. “So,” he says with a smile. “Bigger is...?”

“Better,” Gary answers. “It's _always_ better.”

 


End file.
